Surprise Bombshells
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one I am going to do something different, I wrote a story in the way that Swoozie would tell his Youtube videos, now I am just going to say right now: two of the main characters are not real people this is just a story and it didn't happen as far as I know of so please don't be messaging and yelling at Swoozie. He's a great guy. Other than that Enjoy :).


"So as you saw in the title, I am going to talk about surprise bombshells. You are probably thinking or saying out loud at your computer: "Swoozie, what are you talking about? What is a surprise bombshell.' Well first disclaimer: looks aren't everything despite what it looks like, now let me break it down for you, a surprise bombshell is a guy or girl who every day you see them they have nice face but their hair is always a mess, they always in some type of tee shirt or hoodie on and blue jeans. Now, I am not dissing that as I wear them everyday but when I do it and I look good. Surprise bombshells hide this you don't know they looking fine, also their insides are beautiful or sexy for guys out there, meaning they are so nice and sweet one of the nicest people you ever meet. Just don't make them mad or it can go from 0 to 100 real quick. Something tells me everyone has one at their school, if you think you don't or didn't chances are you are that 'surprise bombshell'. Anyways let me tell you a story okay to explain a surprise bombshell better. There's this girl and we are going to call her Kayla, now Kayla and I go way back. I am talking about this girl was my best friend from middle school up to high school. Kayla had this beautiful personality and this pretty face, and this heart of gold. However, everyday she would be in tee shirt and sweat pants, a hat on and her hair in a messy ponytail and big glasses. Now if you need glasses there is nothing wrong with that you can look cute and beautiful in glasses, I mean she had the ugliest glasses I have ever seen. We have a lot in common, even video games but I wasn't ready to wifey her you know? But I wanted to be friends with her she was super nice. Then one day this happened." says Swoozie

Story Mode:

I was walking down the hall with my books wondering, Where the hell is Kayla? She is usually running toward me ready for a big hug. One of my friends comes over to me and he's giggling and smiling like he does every time he sees a hot girl. We will call this particular friend, Tim okay so Tim comes up to me and he says:

"Adande did you see the hot new girl?" asks Tim

"What hot girl?" I ask

"Dude! Has your head been in a book the new girl that just came into the building." says Tim

"What are you talking about I have not seen any hot new girl." I say

The next thing I knew, here comes this hella fine girl coming at me, I mean charging at me all smiles. This girl one of the hottest girls I have ever seen, no joke, I am talking her eye liner was good, she had the curves and she was in a black skirt and a white tee shirt. I was standing there thinking three things: A) Who is she ? B) why is she running at me like I know her? And C) Where is her boyfriend because a girl like that must have a boyfriend somewhere? Next thing I knew, this girl is hugging me and all the guys were glaring at me I stare at her not knowing what to do, cause in a moments notice I might have to go all ninja mode to defend myself.

"Adande! I'm glad to see you! My weekend was so bad my glasses broke and I donated a lot of my favorite stuff on accident. But I did manage to find this in my closet. I don't look bad do I?" asks Hot girl, letting go of me

"Um….do I know you?" I asked

"Don't be silly, it's me Kayla." says Kayla

"Woah woah woah! You mean this Kayla right here?" I asked

I pulled up her profile picture what she normally looks like.

"Yeah that's me. I had to put in my contacts today but that is me." says Kayla

Hold up, hold up, hold up! You mean to tell me this hot girl standing in front of me is my best friend Kayla back from middle school? This is the same girl.

"You okay? And you never answered my first question." says Kayla, looking at me weird

"Yeah I'm fine, and no you look awesome. Uh...can I ask you a few things?" I ask

"Sure!" says Kayla, still smiling ear to ear

So I start quizzing her and she answered everything right, and I knew this girl standing in front of me and my best friend Kayla were the same girl. I was shocked but happy at the same time, see the reason I didn't want to go out with her was very selfish and I regret it so Kayla, if you are watching this right now I am sorry. Just know you are an awesome girl, and I am glad we didn't go out. I grew up a lot since then, anyways back to my story: I didn't want to go out with her because I was thinking: at school she looked like the ugly duckling, not kidding beauty inside and only a pretty face outside...wait no not what I was going to say...you know what I mean I mean she dressed awful so I was thinking if she dressed like that at school what would she look like on our date? Either the same or worse was my thinking. Again I was a stupid kid, I didn't know any better. So we continued talking like we usually did as I got use to her being the 'surprise bombshell'. Like I said a few seconds ago we didn't go out, she did eventually get a boyfriend and they started dating for a few months.

End story mode:

So my point is a) looks aren't everything, b) if you are a 'surprise bombshell' embrace it because not only are you beautiful inside you have beautiful outsides as well, and c) Guys if you know a girl 'secret bombshell' wifey her immediately and if you have a lot in common try to go out with her. If she don't see you that way, it's cool don't get mad at her just be her friend be there for her. Girls, same goes to you except for the wifey part do the opposite of that husband or whatever girls do that is the equal to "wifey" someone. If you manage to get someone who has the looks and the heart don't ever let them go. Alright I am going to go guys, bye.

The End


End file.
